The Alternate World
by EnzeruFataima
Summary: See summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone… This is Enzerufataima… Welcome to another piece of my imagination… This is not my first time writing a crossover for Gakuen Alice… but this is my first time writing a story for Kyo Kara Maoh… so if anyone actually read this... I hope you enjoy it…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and Kyo Kara Maoh… The whole thing is purely fictional…

**Title: The Alternate World**

Settings: The story revolves around the time when Mikan and the others are on Middle School and The Elementary Principal Kounji was defeated. The settings is Kyo Kara Maoh Season 3.

Pairings: Typical pairings I guess. The story might only revolve around RukaRu pairing and Yuuram. In this Mikan and Natsume is already a couple. And I might add OC for the others.

Summary: Mikan Sakura along with her classmate has a Field Trip. Their destination is the past, when the Gakuen Alice is still in the making. Along with Nodachi, their suppose to be Tour Guide. The trip went well but as they travelled to go back to present. Nodachi's Alice, which is to traveled to Past and Present, went haywire making the students go to different location. Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka went separated to the others, living them to The Alternate World, making them meet the Double Black king Yuri Shibuya and his attendants. Their journey to Alternate World Starts.

**CHAPTER 1: The Field Trip**

Gakuen Alice School Grounds, 8:00 am

The students of 2B gather around the school ground for their once a year experience of Field Trip. The students are busy with their chit chats and minding their own business.

"Hey! Anyone notice Sakura?"Sumire Shouda ask as she look around her classmate. The other shook her head for the answer.

"Oh. Geez! Don't tell me she decided to be late again today of all days. Honestly. Tsk tsk."Sumire added while flipping her hair. Nonoko Osagawara and Anna Umenomiya giggle together.

"I'm sure Natsume-kun is already waking her up. You know those two lovebirds."Nonoko said as she smiles widely. Sumire just tsk-ed them as she turn to the busy Hotaru.

"Hey, Imai whatcha doing?"Sumire ask as she walk over to her.

"It's none of your nosy business, Permy."Hotaru answered not even looking at her. Sumire tsk-ed as she grow irritated. Anna and Nonoko laugh at her and she glared at them, making them both shut up

"My, my everyone looks energetic today. I can see that all of you are very excited."Narumi-sensei, the adviser of 2B shouted with glee as he twirls around wearing one of his ridiculous outfits. Walking beside him is Nodachi-sensei, the Adviser of the Special Ability class and the one who will tour them to the past.

"So, everyone already here? So, we can start now our, oh so wonderful field trip."Narumi-sensei said as he looks around for attendance.

"Sensei, Mikan-san, Natsume-san, and Ruka-kun is not yet here. They are late already."Inchou said raising his hand. Narumi shrug his shoulder.

"Waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttt! For Us!"Mikan shouted while running towards them. Everyone sweat dropped as they see her. Typical Mikan Sakura, they thought together. At Mikan's back is Natsume Hyuuga walking coolly together with Ruka Nogi.

"Oh my Mikan-chan is so energetic today."Nodachi-sensei said as he smiles at Mikan, who is currently catching her breath. Anna and Nonoko help her up by giving her some water and towel to wipe her sweat.

"Sensei."Hotaru call Narumi as she walk up to him giving him little boxes. That everyone presume one of Hotaru's inventions.

"Oh. Right. I almost forgot. Everyone take these little boxes. It has a few things you needed in the field trip, in case of emergency. "Narumi-sensei said handing everyone each.

"That's what I call Baka Box No.1, you can store lots of things in their including yourself. I gave it as special edition merchandise and you can buy it to me in only 100 rabbits."Hotaru said as she turn to her imaginary audience that made her classmate sweat dropped.

"Hotaruuuuuuuuu you are reaaallly GEN-"Mikan didn't finish whatever she was saying when Hotaru fired her Mini-Baka Bazooka Ver. 3. Everyone wince as they saw the damage done by that bazooka and thought in minds that never mess up with Hotaru Imai.

"My my, let's start this already so we can go back early. Now, I want all of you to form a circle and hold each other hands. Remember to hold each other while we are on the journey. "Nodachi-sensei said as he activated his alice.

"Remember, my beautiful flowers to take care of each other. I will all miss you, especially my daughter. Natsume, take care of Mikan for me. Huhuhuh."Narumi-sensei said as he hold out a white handkerchief. Everyone sigh at him.

"Bye, Naru-sensei. We will come back safely."Mikan shouted as a bright light appeared and all of them disappear in sight. Narumi-sensei sigh as he stared at the spot where his student stand a while ago.

"What's up with the drama Narumi?"Misaki-sensei ask as he pass the school ground as he notice Narumi forlorn look.

"Oh my! Misaki-sensei takes me to the World of HAPPINESS.!"Narumi shouted and he runs towards him. Misaki-sensei sweat dropped and started to run away from the psycho Narumi. He shouldn't have greeted him in the first place.

End of CHAPTER 1

Hey there… don't forget to review… please try to spare me with criticism… I'm not really a writer so spare me…. I'm sorry for the grammar and the spelling if it's really wrong… hope you like and enjoy it..


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone… Chapter 2 is up.. I'm trying to finish this… hehehe… I never had a chance to finish a story.. so I'm trying it… hope you like and enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and Kyo Kara Maoh. The whole thing is purely fictional.

**The Alternate World**

**Chapter 2: Alice Haywire**

"And those two started to build the school. Before its only for Middle School and High School, and the next generations decided to build the Elementary division. The true main goal of the school before is just to help the Alice users to control their Alice but because of the changes in management and changes of the world. The academy decided to lock up the students and never let them see the outside world. And you know what happens some students gets angry and some decided to make alliance and fight the academy shameful act. And then the war ended it all and now all of us is living with peace and harmony."Nodachi-sensei explained as the students watch the scenery at the big window where they can see the happenings in the past.

Everyone is quiet as they watch the scene outside. The gang look at Mikan who is smiling sadly as she remembers all the stuff happens 2 years ago when the war against the Elementary School Principal is going. Lots of people loss their life in that war. The academy doesn't stand a chance to win but because of Mikan's secret alice and the unity of the students they actually won over Kounji's cunning mind.

"It's all in the past now. And we know it will never happen. If ever it happen again. We can protect it again just like what we did. Right now, remove all the sad memories and let's start making new memories with happiness."Hotaru said as she stared at the window. Everyone look at her and smiles. Mikan nodded again. She look at Natsume and smile widely, Natsume smile back and squeeze her hands to assure her that he will never leave her side.

"So? This Field trip ends here. Now, grab your classmate hands and we will now go home."Nodachi-sensei said. The others complain about not being able to enjoy and such.

"And reminders. You will have a history test tomorrow so be prepared."Nodachi-sensei added cheerfully and everyone sigh.

"Oh men. Test again? Geez."Koko complain as he pouted.

"Kyaahh.. Koko you're so cute when you pout."Anna smile and Koko blushed. Sumire tsk-ed at them.

"So cheesy.."Sumire said and hmmp-ed at them. Koko chuckle at her.

Everyone is busy laughing and chit chatting when suddenly there an earthquake.

"Woah… Sensei? WHAT'S HAPPENING?"Sumire shouted and hold Mochu's hand tightly, the others did the same.

"ARE WE GONNA DIE?"Nonoko and Anna shouted at the same time. Sumire glared at them.

"Don't say such an absurd things!"Sumire shouted back. Everyone is getting panicky and nervous. Hotaru turn to their sensei.

"Sensei? What's happening really? Is this like the last time?"Hotaru ask calmly not feeling a little bit nervous. The others had started crying and calling each other names.

"It's my Alice, it's getting haywire. We might have some problem going home so everyone never lose you're hold to each other. This is gonna be a one hell of a ride."Nodachi –sensei explained and everyone cry for help.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP and STAY CALM. Your cries will never help us."Hotaru said coldly and glared at them. Everyone immediately close their mouth and sniff.

"SENSEI!"Mikan shouted and everyone turn to them and notice Nodachi-sensei wimping in pain.

"Sensei? Are you alright?"Mikan said and notice that sensei is already losing his consciousness.

"Sensei, wake up."Mikan said grabbing Nodachi-sensei hands. Everyone panic and squeeze each other hand.

"Whatever happens, no one will remove her hold to the others. Got me?"Hotaru said and everyone nodded.

"Sensei!"One of their classmates shouted as she loses her hold to Nodachi-sensei hands. Everyone panic.

"No no no…! SENSEI?"Mikan try to grab his sensei's hand but lose it too. The sensei disappears. Everyone shouted in panic and the other loses their hold in panic and disappears.

"Everyone? Don't panic and never lose hold to each other."Hotaru shouted again. The earthquake still going on. The other s is already crying.

"Kyaaaahhhh..!"A group of their classmate disappear. Hotaru curse as she squeeze tightly Ruka's hands.

"Everyone?"Mikan shouted as she cried and try to hold her friends hands. Natsume quickly grab Mikan's arm.

"Mikan! Natsume!"Ruka shouted and grab Natsume too. He pulled Hotaru with him and Hotaru lose her hold to Sumire's hand.

"IMAI…! SAKURA! RUKA! NATSUME!"Sumire shouted as she tries to grab them but unfortunately they already disappear.

"Sumire..! Everyone is already disappearing!"Anna shouted and cried.

"DAMN It..! Hug each other!"Sumire commanded.

"Permy we don't have time for your perverseness."Mochu shouted. Sumire glared at him.

"Group HUG. Hug each other. Faster!"Sumire said and grab Nonoko and Anna for a hug. Inchou, Koko, and Mochu join the hug too and all them disappear.

At the Academy

Booooggggghhhhsss

Serina-sensei and Misaki-sensei look at the trembling Narumi.

"Hey? You alright?"Serina-sensei asks as she walks over to Narumi. Misaki-sensei just shook his head.

"My wonderful beautiful student. I can feel that something bad had happen to them."Narumi-sensei mumble. Serina-sensei just shook her head and turns to Misaki-sensei for help.

"Narumi you're just imagining things."Misaki-sensei said as he return to his work.

"No.! I'm always right when it comes to my wonderful beautiful student. I know something bad had happen I can feel it."Narumi said seriously and stand up to leave.

"Where are you going?"Misaki-sensei asks.

"I'm going to wait for them in the school grounds. By now they should have come back."Narumi said and was about to leave when Serina-sensei speak.

"I think Narumi-sensei is right. Something really happen and its bad."Serina-sensei said and Misaki-sensei looks at her weirdly. Narumi-sensei looks at her too.

"Nodachi-sensei is in the school grounds, lying unconscious and no students with him."Serina-sensei said as she looks at her crystal ball.

Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei run immediately to the school grounds and help Nodachi-sensei.

"I hope the students are in the safe place."Serina-sensei mumbles and touches her crystal ball lightly.

**End of CHAPTER 2**

Well I hope you like that one…. Don't forget to REVIEW… I'll see you around.. Ja'NE..!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back… Haist… I'm finish watching Kyo Kara Maoh… The ending is really cool… mmm… Chapter 3 is up and hopefully Chapter 4… So? Please do read it…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and Kyo Kara Maoh. The whole thing is purely fictional.

"***"- Demon Language that cannot understand by Earthlings

"_Konnichiwa"- Thought_

"**Konnichiwa"- Japanese**

"Konnichiwa"- normal

**The Alternate World**

**Chapter 3: Alternate World? Demon Kingdom!**

Yuri Shibuya, the 27th Maoh of the Kingdom Shin Makoku, is peacefully drinking tea with his daughter, Greta. His fiancé, Lord Wolfram von Bielefield. His two attendants, Lord Conrad von Weller and Lord Gunter von Christ.

"Ahhh… Such a peaceful day!"Yuri says as he stretches his arms. Conrard typically smile at his action.

"You're really such a wimp, Wimp."Wolfram said as he huff. Yuri just gave him a Don't-Call-Me-Wimp-Look.

"My, my its seems that you're having fun here and not inviting me."Ken Murata, Yuri's best friend and the incarnation of the Great Double Black Sage. He walks over to them while adjusting his eye glasses.

"Hey, Ken. Join as then."Yuri said as he waves his hand. Wolfram glaring at Yuri.

"Honestly, what kind of King is waving his hand like crazy? You're really such a Wimp."Wolfram told Yuri as he huff. Yuri glares at him.

"DON'T CALL ME WIMP!"Yuri shouted at Wolfram just hmmp-ed at him.

"Here you go, His Eminence."Gunter said as he hand him some sweets and tea. Ken quickly sips some tea.

"Ahh… Feels good… I really have a tiring day."Ken said as he sips more tea.

"It seems that you are really busy in Shinou Temple."Conrard said as he smiles lightly.

"Hai hai… The place is being clean and the priestesses where making me slave."Ken said as he sighs.

"How did you manage to escape then?"Yuri ask eating some sweets and looking at him curiously.

"Well… that's my secret for now. Shinou is being a brat too."Ken said as he sighs more deeply.

"Well… I can't say anything to that."Yuri says as he yawns and then Greta pulls his arms.

"Yuriiii..! Let's play. It's really getting boring here!"Greta says as he pulls Yuri. Yuri just laughs at her and the others smiles.

"Hai hai. What should we play then?"Yuri ask as Greta pull back and run towards the fountain.

"Anything..!"Greta shouted and run. But before could Greta arrive at the fountain, a bright light appeared making them blind a little.

"GRETA!"Yuri and Wolfram shouted in unison, worried that something bad might happen to their daughter.

"CONRARD!"Ken shouted and Conrad immediately run towards the stunned Greta to protect her. Gunter runs towards Yuri to protect him if enemies appeared.

"Greta you alright?"Wolfram shouted, once the bright light subsided. He run towards the scared little girl and hug her tightly. Yuri walks over to them to check on Greta and Gunter at his side.

"Shibuya-san, it seems we have visitor."Ken said looking at the fountain. Conrad is looking at it too.

"What do you mean?"Yuri ask and look over to the fountain, only to see a 4 person sitting on it drenching wet.

"Ehh?"Yuri shouted in surprised.

**Hotaru Imai's P.O.V**

After being pulled by Nogi, we were engulfed by the white light and I have to let go of Sumire's hand. I heard her call our names and I know by now the gang is already worried about us. I hope they got back to Academy safely.

"Mikan, Natsume are you two alright?"I heard Nogi's voice and he let go of my hand. I open my eyes and found myself sitting on a fountain. I see, that's why I felt wet all over. I turn to the others I am with. Ruka is busy looking for any injuries on both Mikan and Natsume. Isn't he going to ask me if I'm alright too? Stupid Nogi. I look around and notice there are people looking at us dangerously. What do they think of us? Thief? Oh, well who wouldn't thought, us suddenly appearing on a fountain. Maybe they own the place that's why they are guarded. I stand up and raise my hand to excuse.

"Excuse us, but-"I didn't get to finish whatever I'm saying because the guy with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a brown military uniform pulled his sword and point it towards me. I suddenly raise one brow. What the heck is this guy thinking? The 2 guys also pulled they sword and point it to us. One with white hair and really look like Ukitake-taicho of bleach. And the other is a blond boy that looks like Nogi but he has Emerald colored eyes.

"*** *** ***?"The brown haired guys said. But I raised my brow again. What the heck is he saying and what kind of language is it.

"Imai, what the heck is that guy saying?"Hyuuga ask me. Then I notice him holding Mikan while Ruka is at my side.

"Is he speaking Japanese, English, Spanish, Italian or French?"Mikan ask, Hotaru just shook her head.

"Nope. It's a different language and actually I never heard of it."Hotaru said and shake her head.

"Sorry to enter your home without saying but-"Ruka tried to explain but the blond suddenly shout.

"**** ** *** ****? *** *** **** ** **** *** ****?"The blond said and the 4 of us look confusingly at him.

"** ***** **** **** **** ********** **."A guy at the back speak and the all of look at him. Still we didn't know what the heck he is saying.

"**** **** ****** **** *** *** ***** *** ******."The guy with black hair and black eyes said.

"_He looks familiar."I thought to myself as I look at him._

**Yuri's P.O.V**

I was shock to find 4 people sitting on the fountain and more importantly they seem to be not from here because they are wearing uniform. They are form Earth but how did they get here?

"Excuse us, but-"The black hair girl didn't finish whatever she was saying because Conrad point his sword towards her. She doesn't look scared but she did raise her brow. Gunter and Wolfram did the same.

"Who are you?"Conrad ask them but the girl raises her brow once again. She didn't understand him! I notice that her friend walk towards her and they talk. I can't hear them but I am sure they are speaking Japanese. They are Japanese!

"Sorry to enter your home without saying but-"The blond boy with them said but unfortunately he was cut off by Wolfram.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE? DID YOU COME HERE BECAUSE OF THE MAOH?"Wolfram shouted angrily. But it seems the 4 really don't understand him because they look at him confusingly.

"Nonsense! They do not understand us."Murata said and all of us look at him. Gunter, Wolfram and Conrad look at him quizzically.

"They are not from here. They are from Earth."I told them calmly and look at the 4, they are also looking at me too, especially the black haired girl. Conrad nodded at me.

"CAN'T ANYONE OF YOU SPEAK JAPANESE? I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!"The brunette hair girl shouted angrily, her friends look at her deadpanned.

"They don't understand us, Idiot. Shouting is not necessary."The black haired boy said coldly. It's Wolfram, Gunter and Conrard time to get confused. I sigh and walk up to them I smiled slightly at them.

"You're Majesty/Yuri!"Wolfram and Gunter shouted in unison. I signal them to not to interfere.

NORMAL P.O.V

"**Hello! Welcome to our country!"**Yuri said as he smiles at them apologetically.

"**EH? JAPANESE? You are Japanese?"**Mikan said excitedly and Yuri nodded at her.

"**We are truly sorry to suddenly barge into your home."**Ruka said as he bow. Yuri just nodded.

"**It's okay. I knew you didn't actually mean it."**Yuri said as he shakes his head.

"**Excuse me but where are we?"**Hotaru interrupted them while looking around.

"**Umm… how do I explain it? We are neither in Japan nor in Earth. You are currently in the Kingdom of Shin Makoku or Demon Tribe Kingdom."**Yuri said seriously.

"**WHAT? ARE YOU SURE?"**Mikan and Ruka shouted in unison while looking at him bewildered. Hotaru nodded and Natsume look around while hands in his pockets.

END OF CHAPTER 3

Wait for the Chapter 4… sorry for the grammatical errors... ENJOY.!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


End file.
